


Crash, Coffee, Concert, Love.

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJ- AU, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Musician!Magnus, Musicians, SKRILLEX inspired, Skateboarding, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a bike courier in New York, when one morning a guy crashes into him on his skateboard.<br/>They bond over some coffee and at a concert, Alec finds out just who it was, who hit him right in the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Hawk much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I got this idea when I listened to the song "With you, friends" by SKRILLEX and the idea of Magnus as a DJ popped into my mind instantly!!  
> Works for me, I thought and this story was born. And I love the idea of a bit of a clueless Alec to find out who Magnus really is... :P  
> Have fun and enjoy!  
> xx

15 minutes left.

Alec glanced down at the time on his mobile, attached to his bike and he grinned.  
It was the first delivery this morning, an envelope for label he regularly delivered to and his boss had told him it was urgent and so he left the office in a hurry.

He drove past waiting cars and occasional traffic jams easily, the time on his side until he turned a corner, where he only noticed a faint shadow coming from the right and someone shouting, then he went flying to the ground when someone crashed into his side, the other person landing next to him on the pavement with a loud "Oomph".

Alec let out a groan when he sat up and a hand came up to his thankfully protected head but he still felt dizzy from the hit. He looked over to the other person sitting up beside him.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and looked at the guy who nodded but grimaced and held onto his wrist.

“Yeah, but I think I sprained my wrist or something”, the guy said, then he looked at Alec with a frown.

“I’m sorry I really didn’t see you coming, are you okay? I was just trying some tricks but… obviously failed. I’m so sorry”, he apologized and pointed towards a now broken skateboard lying next to him on the ground.   
Alec huffed as he pushed himself up and flinched when pain shot through his knee and he noticed it was bleeding.   


“Maybe next time less Tony Hawk?”, he joked, then he held out his hand to help the guy up, who nodded firmly.   


“Yeah, definitely. I’ll remember that.”

It was the first time Alec looked closer at who had actually crashed into him and he took a breath when he looked at the guy.   
He was Asian with is hair spiked up with red strikes in it, his eyes, a golden brown glistening in the sun, painted black and he wore glitter nailpolish.   
He looked.. different.   
Good different.   
_Was Alec still staring?_

The guy grinned at Alec who blushed a little, snapping out of his stare but after a second the guy grimaced and held onto his hand again, then he frowned when he saw Alec’s bleeding knee.  
“Are you alright though? Did something brake?”, he asked with worry in his voice but Alec shook his head, then he put up his bike and checked the messenger bag for the envelope.   
Thankfully, it wasn’t damaged.

“I’m good, it’s nothing”, he shrugged off, then his eyes widened as he noticed the time on his mobile which was still attached to his bike.

7 minutes left.

He cursed and the guy tilted his head slightly.

“Shit! I gotta go, I got a delivery and I have less than 10 minutes left for 15 blocks!”, Alec exclaimed in panic and the guy nodded frantically.

“I totally understand, but maybe we should exchange numbers? You should get your knee checked and I’ll get my wrist checked”, the guy suggested so Alec quickly scribbled down his number on a paper from his pocket to hand it over.

“Write me to tell me about your hand and I really gotta go now”, Alec said as he was already back on is bike again, ignoring the flaring pain shooting through his knee.   
He stopped when the guy called out again.  


“What’s your name?”,  he shouted after him and Alec looked back over his shoulder for a last time.  


“Alec, Alec Lightwood!”, he shouted, then he pushed and sped off as fast as he could.

 

_________

 

Alec reached the label 10 minutes late since he had to stop midway again to bandage his knee as it had started soaking down his leg, burning quite much.  
Lydia, the receptionist and a friend of him looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she signed for the envelope. Alec's bandage was already soaking through.

“Your knee is bleeding a lot, are you okay?”, she asked but Alec shrugged it off.

“Yeah, just some wannabe Tony Hawk who crashed into me on sixth street, nothing serious. Sorry I’m late”, he apologized and Lydia simply smiled.

“It’s okay, those are just some VIP tickets for the show tomorrow night which will be given out tomorrow morning. By the way did Izzy like the tickets?”, she asked and Alec nodded.

“She totally freaked out, thanks again.”

Isabelle, Izzy, Alec’s sister was a big fan of an upcoming talent of the label, a DJ called “Warlock” who was obviously on his way to become seriously famous judging by his sold out concert.  
Izzy had begged Alec to come with her, and so he had gotten the tickets for the concert with Lydias help and gave them to Izzy for her birthday.   
She was still underage, so Alec tagged along, even though he wasn't so sure about this new kind of music. Izzy had played him a few songs from the album but for him it was just.. different.   
But for the happy smile of his sister, Alec took her to see her favorite artist, and he was open to change his mind once he saw the guy live.

“She told me to tell you she’ll call you later today to thank you too”, Alec said as he put the signed paper in his bag and Lydia smiled fondly at him.

“Great, I’ll see you two tomorrow then”, she said, winked at him and he waved at her, then he left the building to return to the office and do more deliveries that morning.

 

____________

 

At around 3pm Alec arrived at his second job, a little cafe on the east side of Brooklyn, after delivering a few more envelopes around the city.  
His knee was aching a lot by now so he sighed, bandaged it again and started the evening shift limping slightly.

When he took a quick brake two hours later, he noticed a message from an unknown number on his phone and suddenly remembered he had given the skater his number to exchange the state of their injuries.   
A wave of guilt hit him for not thinking about it sooner, but luckily the message was from about an hour ago, and Alec sighed in relief, then he quickly saved the number and read the text with the attached picture of a bandaged wrist:

 

From: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- Nothing broken but definitely sprained. How’s the knee? I'm really sorry again

 

To: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- Wrapped it up, all good. Don’t worry about it and I’m sorry too

 

Alec typed the quick reply, then went to serve a few tables and came back to a new message.

 

From: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- Are you free rn I wanna apologize properly?

 

To: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- No sorry I’m working

 

From: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- What are you working?

 

To: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- In a cafe

 

From: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- I’m free and could come by if that’s okay?

 

Alec hesitated a second, glanced around the mostly empty cafe, then he typed back.  
  


To: Brooklyn Tony Hawk:  
\- ok sure. Java Jace 7th street on the left. See you later

 

“Got a boyfriend?”

The sudden voice startled Alec and he nearly dropped his phone, caught it last second and glared at Jace, the owner, who had an amused grin on his face. Alec’s cheek turned a bit red but he shook his head.

“No, some guy ran me over this morning and he wants to apologize. He’s coming by”, Alec said and turned even more red when Jace laughed at him.

“A potential boyfriend then, I see. Shall I sue him for injuring my best employee?”, he joked and Alec lunged forward to hit his arm but Jace blocked the hit and walked away laughing.

After that, Alec went back to taking orders and made coffee, though he eyed the door a little more cautiously now, to see, if the guy he noticed he didn’t even know the name of would actually show up.   
Since he read the first message, Alec always saw the golden eyes in front of him glistening like when the guy had grinned at him that morning after the crash.   
_Why wasit distracting him so much? He didn't even know the guy._

When Alec came back from the storage in the back, his arms full with new stacks of muffins he saw the guy sitting down at a table near the back of the cafe just now.   
He smiled when he noticed Alec and waved at him with the bandaged hand and Alec blushed, noticing Jace mocking grin and cleared his throat, pushing pst his boss to the front cupboards. He put the new bakeries away, then he walked over to the table as casual as he could manage.   
Something in the way the guy sat there made him feel drawn to him.

“Hi, uhm, what can I get you?”, Alec asked and his voice sounded strangely high.   
_Why was he so nervous?_

“Do you have Chai tea?”, the guy asked with a smile and Alec nodded.

“Great, then I’ll have one and maybe you got time for a cup too? On me of course”, he asked and Alec quickly shot a glance towards the counter with the clock on the wall behind it.

“I’ll be right back”, he said and went to prepare the tea for the guy and a coffee for himself, then he grabbed a muffin as well, cutting it in half before placing the plate on a tray next to the steaming mugs.   
He poked Jace side to get his attention and his boss turned towards him with raised eyebrows.

“I’m gonna take my other 15 minutes now.” Jace waved his hand at him, still with the mocking grin.

“Yeah, it’s not busy so I’ll be in the office and you can enjoy your date as long as you watch out for new customers”, he winked at Alec who blushed again.

“It’s not a date!”, Alec protested but Jace already walked away disappearing into the office laughing.

 

The guy smiled when Alec returned to the table with a tray with the tea, his coffee and the muffin halves on it. He took a seat opposite of him and handed the steaming cup over.

“I haven’t asked for your name this morning, sorry”, Alec started but the guy waved his not bandaged hand, still smiling.

“No worries, you were in a rush and I crashed into you without a warning. I’m Magnus.”  
Alec nodded as he took a sip from his coffee.

“Alec.. and you already know that. Sorry...”   
Magnus let out an amused chuckle and Alec cursed himself silently for being so awkward and cleared his throat.

“How’s the hand? I hope you’re still able to work like this?” Magnus shrugged as he took a sip from his tea.

“It’s just sprained, so I’ll live. Thankfully I don’t have such a dangerous job as you”, he chuckled and grinned at Alec.

“So what do you do then?”, Alec asked and raised his eyebrows.

“I’m a musician”, Magnus said but then Alec frowned.

“Are you still able to play your instrument like this?”, he asked a bit worried but before Magnus could answer, the door opened and a few students entered the cafe.   
Alec quickly held up his hand to pause their conversation and stood up.

“Be right back”, he said and Magnus watched as Alec walked behind the counter and took the order, then moved to the coffee machine.  
Magnus smiled at Alec when he sat down at the table again after the students had left.

“Sorry, where was I?”, he asked, thought for a second then he frowned a bit and Magnus couldn’t help but smile fondly at Alec's cute worried face.

“Oh.. right, are you still able to play with your hand like this? What instrument do you play?”, Alec asked and took a large sip from his coffee.

“I’m a DJ, so yeah, it’s totally fine. No piano for a while though”, Magnus answered.

“And I should stick to what you told me about skating, less Tony Hawk. I can’t skate that good anyway and my manager nearly killed me when I came back from my break with the injured wrist”, Magnus laughed and Alec culdn't help but grin.

“Well, if you ever try it again, warn me beforehand”, Alec said and Magnus winked at him.

“I’ll be sure to do that Alexander.”

 

They continued chatting and exchanging stories from their lives until the Cafe closed, but even then Magnus stayed.

Jace had left early to go on a date with his girlfriend, trusting Alec with the shop as always and so it was just the two of them, enjoying the time alone.   
Magnus watched Alec clean the coffee machine and even helped with the tables as he told Alec about his early music attempts and Alec told him about his job as a bike courier and his family.

After finishing the cleaning, Magnus waited for Alec who locked the shop.   
It was already dark outside as they walked to the subway together. When they reached the station and it was time to say their goodbye, both stood there opposite of each other, smiling and it was Alec who spoke up first.

„Maybe... if you'd want to we could, uhm.. I could text you tomorrow and we could meet agan like a real meeting.. I mean uhm,“, he stumbled and Magnus nodded with happy smile.

„I'd love to go on a date with you, though tomorrow night I'm busy. The day after?“   
Alec nodded excitedly.

„Yes, absolutely yes. I gotta go to this concert with my sister tomorrow night, so the day after is perfect“, he said and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

„A concert, I see, who are you seeing?“, he asked and Alec waved his hand.

„Well, my sister is a great fan of this new DJ, Warlock? Maybe you know him too, you said you're a DJ as well?“, he said with a furrowed brow and Magnus nodded with a knowing smile.

„I... Yeah, I heard of him. So you're a fan too?“, he asked and narrowed his eyes but Alec shrugged.

„Not really.. I mean his music sounds interesting, it's something so different, but.. I don't know. I guess I'll see how the concert goes and then I can tell you?“, he offered and Magnus let out a genuine laugh.

„Right, I'll keep that in mind then“, he laughed.   
Alec shrugged with a fond smile, glad that Magnus understood him and happy about how the evening had turned out.

„See you then, Alec“, Magnus said and winked at him, turned ready to leave but lingered for a second longer. Alec raised his eyebrows but then Magnus quickly leaned forward and kissed Alec's cheek, catching the other totally off guard.   
Alec gasped but as fast as MAgnus had leaned in he had already turned around and sprinted towards his train platform, leaving Alec standing with blushed cheeks gaping after him.

 

 


	2. Wait, WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Alec attend the concert and.. WHAT?? It's HIM??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend to listen to a mix of SKRILLEX and MADEON for this story! 
> 
> (Titles:  
> Madeon: Technicolor, Finale   
> SKRILLEX: When everyday's the weekend, Promises, With you friends )
> 
> It's the perfect sound, exactly what I imagine Magnus music to be like!  
> Enjoy ;)

„Hey, I’m back!, Alec shouted as he put his bag down in the hallway of his parent‘s place, shrugging of his jacket and shoes. His sister‘s voice came from the living room.

„I’m in here.“

After changing into sweatpants and a simple shirt in his room he went back down and entered the living room where he was instantly tackled by Izzy, who jumped at him and hugged him excitedly.

„Aleeeeec! I‘m so so so excited for tomorrow night! It’s gonna be SO great!“, she squealed as he hugged her back, then put her down and she looked up to him with a wide smile.

„Thanks for the nice welcome“, he grinned and walked past her to the kitchen to get a drink, where she followed him and noticed his slight limp.

„What’s with your leg and the bandage? Are you okay?“, she asked with worry and tilted her head.   
He poured himself some juice from the fridge and nodded towards the hallway.

„Mum and Dad are not here?“, he asked and Izzy shook her head.

„Still working. Now tell me what’s with your leg?“, she demanded and hopped onto the kitchen counter, eying him warily.   
Alec shrugged.

„Just a bruise, nothing serious. Someone crashed into me this morning when I was delivering an envelope to the label. I’m good, I promise“, he assured her but Izzy frowned.

„But you’re limping will you be okay tomorrow night? I don’t want you to get in pain when you have to stand the whole evening“, she said but Alec smiled and hugged her from the side.

„Don’t worry, it’s okay, really.“

„Did the guy apologize at least?“, she asked and Alec blushed a little, thinking back on how pleasant his evening shift at the cafe had turned out with Magnus there with him.   
Izzy narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him.

„Why are you blushing, what is it you’re not telling me, what happened?“, she asked, a smile growing on her face and Alec pushed past her out of the kitchen, but she jumped down and followed him close by.

„Alec? _Helloo_?“, she asked curiously and sat down next to him on the couch. He glanced at her from the side, a smile playing on his lips.   
With her eyes wide, she was waiting for an answer.

„Can you stop looking at me like that?“, Alec tried but Izzy attacked his side and poked him, while he tried to fight her off laughing.

„Tell me tell me tell me!“, she demanded and Alec finally raised his hands to surrender.

„Fine, okay, stop it, please! The guy came by the cafe to apologize and we talked“, he said but Izzy was still looking at him with narrowed eyes.

„That’s not all, is it?“, she asked and Alec rolled his eyes for her being so nosy and eagle-eyed.

„Well.. we talked“, he repeated but Izzy placed her hands on her hips.

„So.. you _just talked_. Nothing else?“

„He.. stayed until the cafe closed and helped me lock the shop“, Alec admitted and Izzy grinned at him.

„Aaand?“, she pressed and Alec groaned and threw up his hands in surrender.

„We walked to the subway together and agreed to meet again, happy now?“, he said and Izzy longed forward to hug him again.

„That’s so great! I’m so happy for you, and how did he look like? What was he like? What does he do?“, she instantly asked, to which Alec rolled his eyes again.

„Geez, let me breathe Iz! I’ve only known him since this morning“, he complained and Izzy held up her hands, slowly backing away.

„Oookay grumpy. But I want details later“, she sing-songed, then she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and stood up.   
She was already walking towards the hall when she turned around again.

„Want me to make us some dinner?“, she asked innocently and Alec jumped up instantly, shaking his head firmly.

„No no please don’t, I’m gonna make us some pasta, just.. I’ll call you when it’s done“, he said quickly and she blew him a kiss.

„Thank you big brother“, she grinned and then disappeared into the hallway.   
Alec sighed, though he was still smiling and moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner.   
No way would he ever eat anything Izzy cooked ever again, not since she nearly burned down the kitchen the last time and made him eat totally weird spinach one time.

 

__________

 

The next day started the same as the day before for Alec, driving through the city in the morning to deliver envelopes.   
Though this time, he got texts throughout the morning from Magnus, messages that made him smile and laugh and feel tingly.

Magnus messages were flirty and funny and Alec wondered how it was possible, that the guy he had just met yesterday already got under his skin just by _texting_?

Alec replied instantly to every message he received and laughed when he got a picture of Magnus frowning with the caption _„safe me from this boring meeting please“_ with a large table in the back where quite a lot people were sitting. He also noticed how Magnus was wearing a _glitter_ cast on his wrist now and couldn’t help but smile and think how it fit perfectly.   
Everything about Magnus seemed perfect.

 

Alec worked for a few hours in the cafe that afternoon before he headed home to get ready for the concert with Izzy.   
Magnus had wished him fun already, since he said he was busy from then on the whole evening and would text Alec again when he was free.

Izzy was already dressed when he arrived at home and she hugged him, kissing his cheek with a bright smile.

„This is the best evening ever, thank you so much again!“, she said and Alec nodded, returning her smile.

„I’m just gonna take a quick shower and then we can leave. Have you told Mum and Dad when we’ll be back?“, he asked and Izzy nodded.

„Yeah, Mum left some money for drinks and the subway. She said we should call her later when we’re back, they’re working late again.“

Alec nodded, then he moved to his room, took a quick shower and got dressed. Izzy had told him to wear something more party like to the concert, other than his usual black sweaters and boots, which earned her a roll of his eyes but he obeyed. So in the end he settled for black trousers and a dark blue button up.   
She nodded approvingly at him when he stepped out and fixed the collar.

„Looking good, big bro. Ready?“, she grinned as Alec grabbed his phone, keys and wallet.

„Sure, let’s go“, he said and together, they walked out into the night.

 

*****  
  
Magnus was sitting in his dressing room, applying new color to his eyes when his manager came in with a bright smile.

“Are you ready for tonight? This is gonna be your biggest show ever, and the after party will be extraordinary”, Raphael said as he walked over to where Magnus was sitting in front of the mirror.  
He had taken a fresh shower, styled his hair as usual and was now applying make up for the event. He was feeling jittery, but in a good way.   
And one thing made him even more nervous.

“I may got someone to bring to the party later”, Magnus said and Raphael raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah? Who is it, the tech guy you flirted with at the last venue? Or...”, he asked but Magnus shook his head as he finished and turned around.

“No, let’s see how the evening goes and I’ll tell you.” He stood up and grabbed the wrist cast he had put down for showering and getting ready.   
Raphael eyed it with a displeased look.

“I have a feeling I don’t want to know… especially after you disappeared for hours yesterday without telling anyone where you went”, he said but Magnus only hummed.   
Raphael rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

“Fine, okay, do what you want but please warn me next time you do something as foolish as trying to skate and meeting strangers without notifying anyone. And watch out for your hand okay? You can’t risk any more damage than you already got, you got to get into the studio after the tour is over.” Raphael sighed but Magnus grinned and padded his manager’s shoulder.

“Raph, the skating is the reason I might have met the one guy I had always been looking for. And after tonight, I’ll know for sure”, he smirked and Raphael looked at him with shocked eyes.

“Wha… you mean it? And he’s coming to the show?”, he asked in disbelief. Magnus nodded.

“He is but he doesn’t know it’s me. I’m excited for him to find out and I’m gonna ask him to join me at the party and if he says yes, it’s gonna be the night of my life”, he smirked and Raphael sighed and shook his head.

“You’re gonna be the death of me”, he said as he opened the door for them both and followed Magnus outside.

“You still love me”, Magnus purred at him.

*******

 

 

“Oh my god we are here! We really are here!”, Izzy squealed when they reached Madison Square Garden and walked towards the entry along with hundreds of other people.

Alec forced a smile as he didn’t like such crowds that much but he was glad about how happy Izzy was.   
They stood in line for some time and after entering, they lingered at the front bar for some drinks.   
Just after Izzy had returned from the toilet, ready to get into the main hall, Alec’s look fell on a large poster on the wall and he stopped.

_Didn’t that guy somehow look like…?  
_ _No… it couldn’t be!_

 

Izzy gave him a questioning look and poked his side.

“Alec? What’s wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”, she asked with furrowed brows.

Alec was still staring at the poster.   
_It_ _ **couldn’t**_ _be!_

“Alec!”  
He snapped out off his trance and looked at Izzy, who had her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, what?”, he asked dumbfounded and Izzy shook her head.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked again.   
He swallowed and shook his head, forcing yet another smile. 

_No, no he was wrong for sure.  
_ _No._

“Nothing, I’m good. Let’s get inside?”, he assured her and pushed her forward and away from the poster and the somehow familiar person on it.   
He must be wrong. 

 

 

The supporting act started not soon after they had pushed their way through the crowd to the front, Izzy pulling Alec behind her. He had to admit the musicians were quite good, electric music mixed with classic instruments and he swayed along to the sound like everyone else around him did.

Izzy turned to him with a bright smile as she was standing in front of him, grateful he was enjoying it as well.   
Then there was a break again as the roadies were changing the set and putting up a control desk for the main act. Izzy was so excited, she grabbed Alec’s hand when the lights turned dark and the stage filled with smoke.

Everyone began cheering as the first beats started and the lights flickered around them, coloring the hall in all sorts of colors, leaving only the stage in a dark blue.   
Then crowd went crazy.

A person walked up to the stage from behind it, putting on a headset and taking position at the desk and the sound changed.

The lights came from behind, blinding, so the person was just a shadow to them as he started the set, the music blaring through the speakers into the audience hall.   
It was a slow beat, the bass low and mesmerizing and Alec felt the ground vibrating, and his whole body as well as he watched the person standing up there.

Then suddenly the lights flicked on with the rhythm of the beat, the whole crowd cheered as loud as they could when the guy was lit, one hand shooting up in the air and Alec’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

 

It was him.

 

 

Up there on the stage, his hand with a glittering cast on it up in the air, was Magnus.  
The guy that had crashed into him, the guy he had spend yesterday evening with, the guy who texted Alec throughout the day and _it was him!_

Everyone around Alec was going crazy to the rhythm of the music, jumping up and down but Alec was just standing there, staring at the DJ on the stage.   
Izzy was jumping as well but when she looked over her shoulder at Alec, she stopped and narrowed her eyes, shouting at him.   
When he didn’t react, she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Alec!”

They were standing pretty close since everyone around them was jumping and pushing and she gave him a worried and confused look.

“Alec?? What’s wrong??”, she shouted and fully turned towards him.   
He was able to tear his gaze away and looked at Izzy with wide shocked eyes.

“It’s him! Izzy it’s **HIM**!”, Alec shouted and pointed at the stage wildly and Izzy looked at him confused, then her mouth formed a silent ‘Oh’, her eyes widening.   
She turned and looked up on the stage, then back to Alec clearly shocked.

“Nooo.. no way?! **WHAT**?! Are you _serious_? Him as in the guy that..?”, she screamed and Alec nodded frantically.

“I swear it’s him, look at his hand, the cast he’s wearing! It’s him! It’s the guy that crashed into me!”, Alec shouted and couldn’t help but just stare up at the stage and the young DJ working wonders on his desk, the music suddenly sounding different in Alec’s ears.

It was as if he was now totally hypnotized by it, the bass and rhythm pulsating though his veins, as if he was on a high, adrenaline rushing through his body as he realized.

 

Izzy suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled Alec forward towards the stage, and he just stumbled after her through the crowd.

The people around them were still jumping and dancing, which didn’t make it easy to push through but somehow they managed and ended up in the third row, right in front of where the desk was on stage with perfect view of the DJ.   
When Alec looked up at the guy, the colors of the light shimmering on his face, his painted eyes glistening in the light, he was sure.

It was Magnus.

 

 


	3. I'm glad you came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How all this happened, Alec has no clue.   
> But here he is then, at an after party with his sister, looking at the most beautiful guy he has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, buhu the end T_T  
> But it's a happy one!!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!! xx

„I can‘t believe this?? That‘s… How?? This so fucking incredible!“

Izzy and Alec were sitting outside Madison Square Garden and she was nonstop rambling, while he tried to get back to his normal senses.   
It was Magnus. He was the DJ Warlock.  
  


„Alec, are you listening to me?“, Izzy asked and Alec looked up at her after staring at his fidgeting hands.

„What?“

“How could you not know? Oh my god this is SO awesome”, she laughed and Alec couldn’t help but join her.   
It was all so surreal.

“I.. can’t explain it. I can’t believe it myself”, he said and Izzy nudged is side.

“Holy shit you went on a date with Magnus freaking Bane!”

Alec smiled as he let his head fall back and stare up at the night sky.  
The concert had been fantastic, hypnotizing, great, unbelievable. Alec couldn’t find the right words to describe how he felt after he had realized it was Magnus up on stage and now he was at a loss for words again.  
His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at the screen, inhaling sharply.   
Izzy peeked over his shoulder.

“It’s from him.”

“So? What does it say?”, she pressed and Alec swallowed, then he opened the message.   
There were just four words.  


From: Tony Hawk:  
\- Had fun? Call me.

 

Izzy squealed and hugged Alec from the side as he just stared at the pone in his hands.

“Oh my god, this is so great! Call him, come on!”, she said but Alec looked at her with a worried expression.

“But..”, he started and Izzy’s face turned angry instantly, pointing a finger at him.

“Oh no, don’t you dare back out now! He’s interested in you, go and take the chance! You already had the first date, don't ruin it now”, she said and Alec nodded slowly.

“O.. okay. Give me a minute.”

He got up and walked a few steps away from where they had been sitting, taking a deep breath and dialed Magnus number.   
Izzy shook her head smiling as she watched him burry his free hand in his pocket.   
It took a few rings, then Magnus picked up.

“Hello Alexander”, he answered cheerfully and Alec instantly felt as if he was hypnotized all over again, just by hearing Magnus voice.   
And nervous.   
Really **really** nervous.

“Hi… uhm.. I got your message, I uh...”, he stuttered and he heard Magnus chuckling lightly.

“Well then, how did you like the show?”, Magnus asked and Alec closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

“It was.. unbelievable.”

“So you liked it?”

“Yes. ...you were amazing.”

“That’s great to hear. Listen, there’s the tour’s after party and I was wondering if you’d maybe like to join me?”, Magnus asked and Alec shot Izzy a quick glance.

“Uhm.. I’m with my sister and she’s underage so...”, Alec started but Magnus cut him off.

“My driver can get you home whenever, absolutely no problem, and she could of course join us for a while?”, he offered and Alec hesitated.

“Can you… hold on for a second”, he said, held his phone to his chest and walked back to Izzy who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“So? What does he say?”, she asked.

“He’s asking if we want to come to the after party of the tour”, Alec said and Izzy’s eyes widened, a gasp escaping her mouth.

“Are you serious? The after party of Magnus Bane’s show, of his summer tour?”, she asked again and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, he said we can both come but..”, he started but Izzy jumped up to bear-hug him.

“Oh please, yes, yes, yes Alec? Please? Oh please I promise anything you want please let us go there!”, she begged, and they both heard a laugh coming from the phone, and Alec blushed, holding the phone to his ear again. He was still hesitating, because it was already late, but then he nodded at Izzy.

“We… okay, we’re coming”, he said into the phone and Izzy jumped, cheering loudly and hugging him again.   
Magnus laughed on the other side of the line.

“Great, then just come to the side exit number 5, I’ll tell someone to get you inside and we’ll meet there”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Okay. See you”, he said, then the call ended.   
Izzy looked up at him with eager glistening eyes.

“Best! Night! Ever!”, she exclaimed and Alec burst out laughing, then they made their way to the side entry Magnus had told them.

 

A security guard was standing in front of the door with the number 5 over it and he looked at the both of them with a grim expression.

“Where do you think you’re going?”, he asked and Alec swallowed.

“We uhm.. Magnus asked us to come here?”, he tried but the bouncer didn’t change is position.

“Yeah, nice try.”  
Alec looked at Izzy with a helpless expression and she pouted, then she turned towards the bouncer.

“It’s true, we’re friends, well, my bother is friends with him!”, she said, still, the guy didn’t move.

“Sorry little girl, but I hear it all the time. No can do”, he said firmly and Izzy was about to protest about the story being true and how dare the guy call her _little_ , when suddenly the door opened and a guy with glasses, wearing a comic shirt, sneakers and jeans poked out.   
He narrowed his eyes at Alec and Izzy.

“Alexander and Izzy?”, he asked and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes, I'm Alec and my sister Izzy, uhm, Magnus said..”, he started and the guy waved them over.

“Yeah, he told me to get you both. Come on, follow me”, he said with a smile, opened the door a bit wider and pointed inside.   
When Izzy passed the bouncer, she stuck her tongue out at him and Alec rolled his eyes, not making eye contact at all. The guy closed the door behind them and pointed them to follow him down the hall.

“I’m Simon, I’m on Magnus crew on this tour. He already left for the party but told me to get you both”, Simon explained as he led them down various halls, before reaching another exit door.

“Thanks”, Alec said and Simon grinned.

“Your car is waiting outside, here are your passes to get through. Have fun”, he said and opened the door for them to reveal a shiny black car.   
Simon waved at them as Alec took the passes and thanked him before getting on the backseat next to Izzy.   
The driver looked back at them with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Ragnor, Mr. Bane’s personal driver. He told me to bring you to the venue of the party and take you home whenever you want to leave”, the driver said and Alec nodded.

“Thank you so much”, he said and the driver nodded.

“Seatbelts please”, he winked at them both, then he turned towards the street and they took off into the night. Both Alec and Izzy looked out the window, still not fully believing what was happening.

 

“We’re here. If you wish to get home, just tell the bouncer at the door to get me, I’ll be driving you home whenever you want to”, Ragnor said goodbye when they stopped in front of a large apartment building with a large crowd in front.

“Thank you”, Izzy and Alec said in unison, then they left the car and walked up to the front steps.   
They showed their passes and both took a deep breath before entering the building.

The hall inside was filled with people, music was coming through the speaker and Izzy grabbed Alec’s hand excitedly, looking around.

“Oh my god, this is SO awesome!”, she giggled and both looked around to spot Magnus somewhere.   
Alec was the first to see him, standing next to the windows chatting with a few people, and they slowly made their way over.   
Magnus face lit up and he smiled when he noticed Alec and Alec blushed slightly. Magnus stepped forward a few steps and they met midway.

“Alec! I’m so glad you came! And this must be your wonderful sister Isabelle” Magnus said, winked at Alec and took Izzys hand to kiss her knuckles lightly.   
Izzy beamed and pressed her lips together for a second.

“I have absolutely no words for how amazing this is, thank you so much that you invited us! I loved your music ever since you started posting on Youtube, you are so talented”, she said and Magnus laughed.

“Well thank you, I’m glad you like it and I have to thank you for bringing Alexander to see the show, even though he’s not a fan, right?”, he said with a smirk in Alec’s direction, whose face turned even redder, trying to avoid eye contact with Magnus, remembering how he had admitted to Magnus face how he wasn't sure about the music the day before. _Great_.  
Magnus chuckled at his cute reaction.

“So you liked the concert as well?”, Magnus asked Izzy, and she nodded frantically.

“It was so good, the way the music worked with the lights and when you changed the part in the third song and mixed in new sounds, that was amazing! Did you improvise that?”, she asked and Magnus nodded.

“I felt like making the last show of this show a special one, especially with the special guest”, he said and looked at Alec, who was now trying to steady his breathing.   
_Was this really happening?_

Suddenly a man touched Magnus shoulder and made the three turn.

“Magnus, do you have a minute, I want you to meet the new boss of the label”, the guy said and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, I’m coming. Oh this is Alec and his sister Isabelle. This is my manager Raphael Santiago”, Magnus introduced them and the shook hands.

“Manager and baby sitter, since the guy is always out for trouble. You must be the poor guy who was the victim of his skating attempts? Sorry for him causing trouble **again** , I heard your knee was injured. I always tell him he’s not great with everything but he never listens”, Raphael said to Alec and Izzy snorted while Magnus narrowed his eyes at Raphael.

“How dare you Raph”, he protested but Raphael gave him a pointed look.

“You know I’m damn right, now go and meet the boss”, he said, then he turned to Alec and Izzy.

“Can I get you a drink?”, he grinned as Magnus grumbled and turned away and the siblings nodded.

“Yeah, thanks. No alcohol for Izzy though, she’s underage”, Alec said and Izzy poked his side.   
Raphael smiled as he showed them to the bar.

“No problem. So, Magnus said you had no clue who he was until tonight, and that you had a rather nice date yesterday?”, Raphael said with raised eyebrows after handing Alec and Izzy two drinks and Alec nearly choked on the liquid. Izzy tried not to laugh at him and he shot her a glare.

“Well.. uhm..”, he started but Raphael laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not gonna give you the talk, I might be his baby sitter sometimes but that’s your private stuff. But if you want to sue him for the crash, you can talk to me”, he said.   
Alec looked at him with wide eyes and Raphael broke out laughing.

“I’m just kidding! Seriously, it’s your private stuff. You're knee is alright though?”, he laughed and Alec let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, just a bruise. Magnus hand must be worse, I hope he won't get problems?", Alec said and Raphael shrugged.

"He got his problem with me but it's okay, it's his own fault. Thanks for the concern", he winked at Alec who, blushed a bit and continued sipping his drink.

 

The siblings lingered near the windows after Raphael had left them again, talking to some musicians who told them how they knew Magnus since high school and they invited both to a jam session once, so Izzy swapped numbers with them.   
Magnus returned after some time and chatted a bit with Izzy, shooting Alec, who was talking to another musician, glances every other time.   
It made Alec feel tinglish and he smiled the whole time.   
Then Magnus left t talk to some more label guys again and after a while and after finishing another drink, Alec nudged Izzys side lightly.

“Hey, uhm, I think we should leave now, or Mum will get worried”, he said and Izzy nodded, saying goodbye to the musicians, then she followed Alec to the exit.   
He asked the bouncer for Magnus driver and waited with Izzy next to the exit.   
When the car turned up, she turned around.

“Oh, you can stay longer, it’s okay”, she said casually and smirked at him.   
Alec furrowed his brow.

“But..”, he started but Izzy shushed him.

“Don’t worry, Magnus driver will drop me off at home and I’ll write you instantly. Go, enjoy your evening with your boyfriend”, she said and Alec blushed.

“He’s not my..!”, he said but Izzy nodded.

“Hmm.. not yet.” She winked at him and he sighed.

“Seriously, it’s okay. Go!”, she pushed him back up the stairs, but he looked down at her grinning face, then he sighed again.

“Okay. But text me when you're home! And call Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow then”, he said and Izzy nodded.

“Enjoy the evening Alec”, she sing-songed, then she hopped down the stairs towards the waiting car.

 

After Izzy left, Alec went back inside, unsure what to do. He got himself another drink, then he settled outside on the balcony, a bit away from the crowd, looking over the beautiful street lights of New York, until he heard someone clear his throat next to him. He looked up to find Magnus leaning his back against the rail, silently studying Alec.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Magnus smiled and looked down at his feet.

“I absolutely wasn’t sure how you would react and if you would call me after the show”, Magnus admitted and laughed, stroking a hand through his hair. 

_Did he sound nervous?  
Nervous talking to _ _**him** _ _?_

Alec took a sip from his drink and nodded.

“I had no idea and was shocked when I recognized you”, Alec said and Magnus looked back up to him.

“But you called and you came.” Alec nodded and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, well, uhm.. I wanted to see you again.”   
Magnus mouth turned into a smile and the way his eyes glistened in the lights of the sleeping city made Alec’s stomach flutter.

“Even now that you know who I am? That I’m… famous?”, Magnus asked carefully and Alec nodded instantly.

“I got to know you. Just.. you as a normal person and.. I like you.”

He looked at Magnus with a crooked smile and didn’t even notice how much closer both had gotten until Magnus finger’s reached for Alec’s arm.

“I’m really glad you are here.”   
Alec inhaled.

“Me too.”

 

Their first kiss was sweet, totally unhurried and Alec felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, by the feeling of how fast it was pumping. He placed his glass down on the table next to him and rested his hands on Magnus hips, pulling him closer, while Magnus arms came up around his neck, slowly scraping the hair at the back of his head and Alec couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and enjoying their private moment until they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other and breathing the same air.

“I’m so glad I crashed into you yesterday”, Magnus laughed and Alec couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, but please don’t try any more skateboard stunts, I want to live a bit longer now that I got you”, Alec joked and Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Promise.”

 

 

Alec got home when the sun was coming up between the buildings in Brooklyn, still in trance of the whole night but feeling as happy as never before with a fluttering heart.

He unlocked the door to the apartment quietly, trying not to make much noise but he nearly stumbled into Izzy in the hallway where she came out of the bathroom, and her brows shot up.

“Well hello there, lover boy, how nice to see you? Judging by the state of your neck, I gather you had a pretty amazing night?”, she tried to hold back a laughter as Alec’s cheeks were flaming red and his hand shot up to his neck where Magnus had left several hickeys throughout the night.

“Good night Izzy”, he mumbled and turned away to flee to his room.

“Tell your boyfriend greetings and thanks for the great party”, she shouted after him laughing and she turned to her room after he had slammed his door shut.

 

 

********

From: Alec. Alec Lightwood:  
\- Izzy caught me when I snuck in this morning and has been mocking me ever since we had breakfast… she says thanks for the party. Are we still up for later? X

 

Magnus smiled and typed a quick respond to Alec until Raphael cleared his throat and Magnus looked up.

“I’m so sorry to disturb your texts with your adorable new boyfriend but did you listen what I said?”, he said with an amused grin and Magnus smiled innocently.

“Yes, the boss loved the show and is pleased how the tour turned out and wants me to get back to the studio as soon as possible”, Magnus repeated what Raphael had told him and his manager nodded.

“Good. How does your hand feel?”

“Okay, I guess. Can I leave now _MOM_? I’ve got a date and really don’t want to be late”, Magnus smirked and Raphael rolled his eyes at him.

“Yes, just go. I’ll send you the scheduled dates for the studio and there are some interviews coming up. Don’t forget it”, he warned Magnus as the musician was already strolling towards the door.

“Never dear Raphe. See you”, he sing-songed, then he left his manager and made his way outside the label to meet his boyfriend.

 

Alec was waiting for him in front of the entrance to central park and smiled when Magnus walked towards him.   
They hugged and kissed, then intertwined their hands and started walking through the park.

They talked about the concert and Magnus told stories from the road from touring until they stopped to get some ice cream. Then they continued walking hand in hand and stopped at a fountain in the middle of the park, where they sat down, enjoying the afternoon sun.

When a few girls stopped in front of them, asking for an autograph, Alec smiled and watched Magnus sign their papers and took photos with the fans.

“You really are amazing”, Alec said quietly, maybe more to himself, but Magnus heard and _blushed_.   
He looked at Alec with a fond smile.

“Thank you. Wanna go grab some dinner?”, he asked and Alec nodded, standing up and offering Magnus his hand.

“Lead the way.”  


They went to an Italian restaurant on 6th street, stopping every now and then when fans approached them and aksed Magnus for pictures and an autograph.  
Alec was fascinated at how patient Magnus was with everyne and took time to talk to them.   
Watching Magnus do what he loved and seeing people's reaction to it made Alec realize just how much he already cared for Magnus.

At the place, they ate delicious pasta but when they left the restaurant, suddenly there were cameras and flashlights going off everywhere.   
Magnus frowned and shot Alec a panicked look, while the paparazzi shouted at them from all directions.   
Magnus turned towards Alec with a worried expression.   
Alec was looking around them startled.

“I’m so sorry.. I… this.. someone must have slipped I'm here, I'm so sorry..”, Magnus started but suddenly Alec smirked at him.

“They want a story?”, he asked and Magnus looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean?”, he asked.

“We’re together now, right? They want to know?”, Alec said, a playful smile on his lips and Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“Do you mean..?”, he said and Alec shrugged. 

“I won’t leave, no matter what.”

 

With that he grabbed the lapels of Magnus jacket and crashed their lips together, kissing his musician in front of the whole wild crowd.   
And he couldn’t care less about any of them, as long as he had Magnus.

 

 


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you'd seen the last of the stunning DJ Warlock and our dearest Alexander?  
> Nope.   
> Here ya go, all fluff and cuteness.  
> xx
> 
> Song recommendations:  
> Faded Restrung- Alan Walker  
> Hold On - Walk Off The Earth  
> Paris - The Chainsmokers

**– Five years later.**

 

Magnus sat on the piano in his loft in Brooklyn. It was Sunday evening, and the sun was just setting over Brooklyn, coloring the bridge and buildings a staggering mix of orange and red. It truly felt like being home again, and he let out a sigh. Home.

 

Magnus had returned from his two-year world tour on Friday, where he had rushed home to finally be reunited with the love of his life, who he hadn’t seen for more than four months due to the tour and his love working at a primary school in downtown. Phone calls, face-time and text messages just weren’t the same like living together. How he had missed his beloved boyfriend.

Sitting at the big old piano, which had belonged to Magnus mother, he was lost in his music like he often used to be, fingers dancing over the keys as he played a soft quiet song. He stopped, took a deep breath as he glanced outside through the windows for a few seconds, admiring the view and colors, then he closed his eyes and started playing again from the start. He didn’t notice someone approaching him from behind, as he was too enchained in the music.

 

Alec had just gotten out of the shower, his jeans low on his hips and his shirt hung over his broad shoulder, as he walked towards Magnus sitting on the piano, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel. He watched Magnus back and the way he swayed slightly along with the music. Watching his boyfriend was mesmerizing as always.

Alec hung the towel over a dining chair, shrugged on his shirt, then he took a step towards Magnus and carefully wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus leaned back into Alec’s touch and hummed along to the song he was playing, his eyes still closed.

“What’s this song? I never heard it before”, Alec asked and placed a small kiss to Magnus neck. Magnus opened his eyes and glanced at Alec, who sat down next to him on the little piano bench.

“It’s your tune”, Magnus said without stopping playing, his finger’s dancing over the keys so lightly without any hint of struggle.   
Alec raised an eyebrow.

“My tune? What do you mean?”

Magnus smiled and took a deep breath.  
“I started writing this when I first met you five years ago. After our first date, where I watched you work in Jace’s cafe.”

“You wrote a song for me? A piano tune?”, Alec asked in a low voice and Magnus nodded, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I was inspired while I watched you work, and the notes kept coming to me. I added pieces to it over the years, trying to finish it until it was perfect. Which I did. Today.”

Magnus stopped playing and Alec run his hand over Magnus’ resting on the keys, the soft touch igniting a pleasant buzzing feeling inside of Magnus and Alec leaned his head on Magnus shoulder.

“Play again”, he asked quietly and Magnus happily complied his request and played the song from the beginning.

He closed his eyes midway again, loosing himself in the music and the soft touch of Alec’s head resting on his shoulder, his breath tickling against his neck. It was a rather long song, sometimes so quiet it nearly faded but it Magnus smiled satisfied. It was perfect.

When he finished he looked to his side at Alec, who looked at him with the fondest look he had ever seen and Magnus swallowed.

“Marry me”, Alec said into the silence, his eyes nothing but sincere and full of love.

Magnus gasped , his eyes filled with tears and he nodded, not daring to speak in that very moment.  
“Is that a yes?”, Alec asked, a smirk creeping on his face and Magnus laughed out loud and nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes of course, I love you Alexander! Of course I’ll marry you!”, he laughed, tears of joy streaming down and Alec laughed, then hecupped Magnus face and leaned forward, connecting their lips.   
Their noses brushed together and Magnus melted into the kiss, feeling nothing but pure happiness and bliss. Alec held his face but slipped one hand down to his pocket and Magnus pulled back as he felt something cold against his fingers. He glanced down, his eyes widening.   
Alec slid a small gold ring with a single blue stone onto Magnus finger and squeezed it lightly as Magnus head snapped up.

“How did you..”, he started but Alec shook his head slowly.

“I bought it when I visited you in France on tour. I wanted to ask you for some time..”, Alec explained and Magnus smiled.

“France.. that was nearly two years ago! You had it all this time?”, he asked incrediously and poked Alec’s side which elicited a small chuckle from Alec.

“Stop! Yes, I had it for that long but never knew when to ask you. And then you played this song today and I knew. I love you and want to spend my whole life with you. It’s not much I can give you, just my endless love. I love you Magnus Bane.”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec again, stroking Alec’s cheek with one hand.

“Your love is all I ever need.”

 

****

 

“I now declare you husband and husband. You may kiss now”, the marriage registrar said with a smile as he took a step back.

Magnus smirked at Alec, eyebrows raised and Alec laughed, then he grabbed the lapels of Magnus suit and crashed their lips together. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and grinned as Alec nibbled on his bottom lip lightly, deepening the kiss until they heard cheers from around them and pulled back, looking at their friends and family while laughing.

“Safe it for the wedding night”, Jace shouted as he clapped and Izzy snapped a few photos.

Alec shook his head, them he looked at his husband with a smile.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too”, Magnus answered.

 

“Congratulations guys!”, Izzy said and skipped towards them, embracing first Magnus then Alec in a tight hug. Her boyfriend Simon followed suit and congratulated the two of them, then Jace and his wife Clary were next with the hugs. Raphael congratulated them both, and Maryse and Robert Lightwood were the last, giving each of them a hug.

“Food and celebration now! Cocktails on me”, Magnus declared after the round of hugs and everyone laughed, then the small group left the Brooklyn City Hall to hold a celebration in an Italian restaurant near Magnus and Alec’s loft.

Everyone laughed and shared stories while eating, enjoying a great time with the lot at the private celebration. At one point Izzy snapped a photo of Magnus and Alec, one of Alec’s arms around the back of Magnus chair, and the other lying on the table while, Magnus leaned his head on his hand, both rings clearly visible on either their hands. Both men were smiling happily.  
When Alec was ushered to get some shots with Jace and Simon at the bar, Izzy showed Magnus the photo and he nodded at it encouragingly.

“Post it. I want everyone to know”, he said and smiled fondly as he watched Alec laughing lustily about something Jace had said as Simon gestured around wildly.

“Sure thing. Here”, she said, typed for a few second, and showed him her Instagram dashboard with the picture, both Alec and Magnus tagged on the post with the caption _“The Warlock found his master. Lovers forever united :3 ”_

The comments and likes were already flooding it.

“Happy?”, she asked with a smile and Magnus winked at her.

“Infinitely.”

 

 


End file.
